We Are All Breakable
by RegalLana13
Summary: Lorelai seems to be fine, but is she really? Can she handle the death of her father by herself? Does she need help? Will she let Emily help her for once? Is Lorelai Gilmore unbreakable?


**Author's Note: this story starts the night of Richard's funeral. In this story Emily and Lorelai still have their issues but they have come a long way.**

* * *

Emily put on a smile and talked to everyone as though nothing was wrong but her mind was worried about Lorelai. She had never felt so relieved as she walked the last guest out of the house. She wondered why Lorelai ran out when she asked her to say something about her father. She knew her daughter was taking Richards death hard but like always she kept to herself.

"Yes. You have a good night as well." Emily sighed as she shut the door. Emily turned and searched the house looking for her daughter. "Lorelai." Emily yelled hoping to hear a response from her daughter. Nothing. Nothing but the echo of her own voice. She walked into the parlor and saw Lorelai standing by the painting of Richard.

"God, Lorelai. Why didn't you answer me?" Emily questioned walking over to drink cart to get a scotch. As Emily was walking over to the cart as she saw Lorelai turn and throw the martini glass she had in her hand across the room.

"Lorelia!" Emily yelled as she watched the glass hit the wall. When she turned back around she saw Lorelai had tears cascading down her face as she reached up and covered her mouth.

"Lorelai..." Emily said as she watched her daughter try and pull herself together as she reached up and slid her hand under her eye.

"I'm fine!" Lorelai snapped as she started walking but soon stopped and bent over as she started to sob once again. Lorelai took a shuddering breath as she tried her best to be quiet. Her mother couldn't see her like this.

Emily walked over to Lorelai and put her hand on her daughter's bent over back. She didn't know what else to do. She had never seen Lorelai like this before.

Lorelai stood up and shook her mother's hand away. "I said I am fine." Lorelai looked at her mom.

Emily looked into Lorelai's eyes and saw such grief. Grief she hadn't seen earlier in the day. "Lorelai." Emily said softly.

"What?" Lorelai responded trying to act like everything was fine as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's going on?" Emily asked truly concerned as to if her daughter was okay. Emily looked into Lorelai's eyes and almost felt like she saw everything at once break inside her daughter. Lorelai's lip started to quiver as she realized she couldn't hold it in.

"I miss daddy." Lorelai managed to say before putting her head down and let racking sobs take over her body as she sat-fell to the couch.

Emily's motherly instincts that she had pushed away for so long came _flooding_ in like waves and she couldn't stop them. She walked over and sat by Lorelai and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh my baby. I know. I miss him too." It helped that they both could connect to this situation.

Lorelai let out heart wrenching sobs as she tucked her head into Emily's chest and let her mother be there for her.

"Why- why did he have to die?" Lorelai cried into her mother's chest.

"I don't know darling. I just don't know." Emily replied as she stroked Lorelai's hair.

"I - I wasn't ready for him to leave. He wasn't supposed to leave." Lorelai clutched to Emily.

"How could you have been ready? He was your father." Emily said as she continued to stroke her hair. Emily let a tear fall as well. She had never seen Lorelai take something this hard. She usually just internalized everything and never talked about it.

Lorelai continued to sob in Emily's arms as she thought about the memories she had with her dad.

"It's going to be okay." Emily said trying her best to calm and soothe Lorelai.

"Please don't go." Lorelai hung to her mother.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Don't go like he did. I can't lose you again." Lorelai looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Oh Lorelai." Emily said as she pulled Lorelai back into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me."

"Promise me." Lorelai retorted.

"I promise." Emily said as her own tears fell.

"I need you. I might not say it but I need you." Lorelai looked back up at her mother.

"I need you!" Emily replied as she grabbed Lorelai's face. "More than you know."

"Oh mommy." Lorelai leaned against her more once more.

"Shh. I'm right here love." Emily rocked Lorelai back and forth as her tears finally dried. They sat there in silence that was for once comfortable. They had made breakthrough. They still had their issues with each other but they had come a long way since Lorelai first came to their door needing help. But tonight an apology and forgiveness was accepted and given on both sides.

"I love you mommy." Lorelai whispered.

"I love you too." Emily said as the biggest smile appeared on her face.

Lorelai made the choice to spend the night there since Rory wasn't going to be home anyways. She texted Luke and let him she wouldn't be coming home tonight.

Emily walked into Lorelei's old room to find her daughter snuggled up and sleeping as The Sound of Music played on the tv. She pulled the covers up to Lorelai's chin and leaned down and kissed her head. "Goodnight my darling. Sleep well." As Emily was standing up she head her Lorelai say something.

"Goodnight mommy." Emily barely heard what her daughter had said but smiled when she did.

"Sweet dreams my love." Emily then headed to her own room and went to bed herself.

 **Lorelai's Dream**

 _"No." Lorelai said shaking her head._

 _"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could." The doctor then walked away._

 _"No. He can't be gone." Lorelai said shaking her head she back up against the wall. "Mom he isn't gone. This isn't happening." Lorelai said as tears started to cascade down her face._

 _"Lorelai. Your father is gone. There is nothing we can do about it." Emily said walking over to Lorelai and putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Mom, he can't be gone." Lorelai looked at her mother with heartbreak in her eyes._

* * *

Lorelai jolted awake with tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about that awful day. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She couldn't handle this anymore

Emily had woken up and decided to go check on Lorelai. She gently opened Lorelai's Bedroom door but she when she looked in she saw Lorelai sitting in the bed wide awake with her knees tucked up to chest. "Lorelai! Is everything okay?" Emily said rushing over to the bed.

When Lorelai looked at her mother, Emily saw her daughter's wet cheeks and red eyes." Oh Lorelai. What happened?" Emily asked, as she pulled a crying Lorelai into not her arms for the second time that night.

"I had a dream about daddy dying." Lorelai barely managed to get out above her crying.

"Lorelai...my baby." Was all Emily said as she didn't know how to respond to this.

Lorelai just laid there in Emily's arms as she cried and tried to forget the horrible dream.

"Shh. Just go back to sleep baby." Emily said. "Everything is going to be fine my love."

"Will you stay with me?" Lorelai asked looking up at Emily.

"Of course I will." Emily said laying down with her daughter.

"Mom?" Lorelai called after they had laid in silence for some time.

"Yes?' Emily replied.

"I need help." Lorelai said as she rested her head on Emily's chest and her arms were wrapped around her waist.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, confused as to what her daughter was talking about.

"I mean, I need help getting through this. I can't do this by myself anymore. I told my self for years I could do it all by myself and that I was I unbreakable. But now. Now I know I was breakable and now I am broken and I can't do it by myself. I need help. Your help. My mother's help." Lorelai whispered.

"I will do whatever you need me to do Lorelai." Emily replied.

"Thank you mom." Lorelai answered.

"But Lorelai you need to know you aren't the only person who is breakable. We are all breakable and we all need help. Including me." Emily said stroking Lorelai's hair.

"I know that now." Lorelai responded as she grabbed her mother's hand and closed her eyes. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Lorelai." Emily answered as she thought about the wonderful person that was in her arms that no matter what happened would always be her little Lorelai.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed reading this story**._


End file.
